The present invention relates to a canopy for a wet saw and more particularly pertains to containing mist and residue that is sprayed on a saw blade.
When using a wet saw, the design of the saw itself has very little means for containment at the back of the saw. This generally allows for the mist and the residue that sprays onto the saw blade to be sprayed outwardly of the wet saw, often getting the user and the surrounding area wet and dirty. This also creates a need to keep adding water to the pan of the wet saw for its continued use.
There exists a need for a cover member or the like that can be clamped onto the top of the saw and can also be put over the back of the saw into the pan containing the water. This cover member will contain the water within the pan and allow for it to be reused.
The use of containment devices for tile saws is known in the prior art. More specifically, containment devices for tile saws heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of minimizing spraying are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,915 to Voege discloses a tile saw with a transparent shield for preventing water from splattering in an interior setting. The Voege device is constructed of a transparent plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,629 to Meulen discloses a flexible splash curtain for a wet belt grinder with means to raise and lower the curtain. U.S. Pat. NO. 5,477,844 to Meister discloses a recovery system for a wet cutting saw.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a canopy for a wet saw for containing mist and residue that is sprayed on a saw blade.
In this respect, the canopy for a wet saw according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of containing mist and residue that is sprayed on a saw blade.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved canopy for a wet saw which can be used for containing mist and residue that is sprayed on a saw blade. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.